Back In The Arms Of Her Dunkle Sans
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Prompt 6: Stop Being So Crabby" and "As Ticklish As Her Dunkle". Ink is finally able to get the portal open to bring Frisk home to Sans. :) Done as a request for a guest viewer. :)


**A guest reviewer asked for this one. :) Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ink!Sans belongs to Myebi on DeviantArt. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: This story is the sequel to "Prompt 6: Stop Being So Crabby" and "As Ticklish As Her Dunkle", so I suggest you read those ones first before reading this one. :)**

* * *

 **Back In The Arms Of Her Dunkle Sans**

Ink smiled as he found Frisk taking a nap on the couch and gently brushed some of the girl's hair away from her face. "Hey, kiddo," he said softly.

She began to open her eyes. "Dunkle Sans?" She asked, her voice sleepy.

Ink chuckled. "Sorry, kiddo," he said as she woke up more and her expression turned downcast for a moment before she saw Ink smiling. "I think I can finally get that portal open."

Frisk sat up quickly. For the past few days, Ink had been trying to open a portal to her timeline with no luck, but he hadn't given up and had let the young girl stay with him and he now picked her up, wrapping his scarf around him and her so that it again formed a pouch so that he could carry her easily. "Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and hugged him as tight as she could as he pulled out his paintbrush and took a deep breath, concentrating before slashing his paintbrush in front of him. A portal instantly opened and to his relief, it was the right one. "Hang on, Frisk," he said as he held her protectively and walked into the portal.

Sans had been sitting on the couch, becoming sadder every time one of his friends texted him to let him know they hadn't found Frisk or any sign of her, but they promised him they would keep looking.

He began to wonder if it was worth it since it had been a few days and no sign of the young girl. He was afraid she was truly gone and tears had been falling down his face nonstop for most of the day.

Just then, he heard a very strange sound and looked up to see something that looked like a straight line and, instantly recognizing it as a tear in the space-time continuum, he jumped to his feet and activated his telekinesis, ready to face what came out.

* * *

Ink saw Sans was in a defensive position and paused a moment before stepping into the living room and closing the portal behind him with another stroke of his brush. He then turned to Sans and held up a hand in surrender.

Sans looked at the new skeleton. "Who are you?" He asked as he was about to call his Gaster Blasters to deal with his doppelganger.

Ink looked down at Frisk, who was still hidden in his scarf and gently squeezed her shoulder. "We're here, kiddo," he said softly to her and lifted her more into his arms and pushed his scarf back to hang behind him.

Sans froze as he saw Frisk in the other skeleton's arms and Ink smiled gently as he walked over to the frozen skeleton. "It's okay, Sans," he said gently as he gently placed Frisk in Sans' arms.

The blue hoodie-wearing skeleton unfroze when he felt Frisk hug him around his neck and he immediately hugged her tight. "Kiddo," he said in relief as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Dunkle Sans," she said, crying a little as well as she hugged him.

"Shh, I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here," he said, stroking her head soothingly for a moment before she lifted up her head to look at him and he gently wiped away her tears.

Ink watched them with a smile before Sans looked back at him. "Who are you?" He asked. "Where did you find Frisk?"

"I'm an alternate version of you, Sans," the painter skeleton answered, still smiling. "My name's Ink. A random portal from this timeline opened up and transported Frisk to my home in my dimension."

"An alternate timeline?" Sans asked.

"In a way, yes," said Ink. "Every alternate universe of this original timeline is under my protection and watch."

Frisk hugged Sans again and he returned the hug. "Ink tried to open the portal back to here, but he wasn't able to do so for a few days," she said.

"She's been with you all this time?" Sans asked.

Ink nodded, knowing Sans was simply making sure Frisk had been safe. "My dimension is one of the safest," he said reassuringly.

"Ink didn't hurt me," Frisk said to reassure her dunkle as well. "He's very kind, just like you, Dunkle Sans."

Sans smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "You have no idea how much I missed you," he said, hugging her again, almost afraid to set her back down on her feet. Frisk seemed almost just as afraid to be set back down too.

"I missed you too, Dunkle Sans," she said.

The hoodie-wearing skeleton now looked at Ink. "Thank you for taking care of my baby bones and keeping her safe," he said, holding out a hand.

Ink immediately accepted the handshake. "You're welcome," he said. "I enjoyed being a host to the young heroine that bravely freed you all from the Underground."

Frisk now gently squirmed and Sans very reluctantly set her down and she smiled up at him reassuringly before going over to Ink and hugging him. "Thank you, Ink," she said happily.

He returned her hug. "You're welcome, kiddo," he said.

She looked up at him and he knew what she was about to ask. "I like to visit the AUs I watch over, so don't worry. I'll visit," he promised her.

Frisk smiled and watched as Ink opened the portal back to his home. "Take care, Uncle Ink!" She called to him as he entered the portal.

Before it closed, he turned and waved to her. "You bet, kiddo," he said with a friendly wink before the portal fully closed.

Sans blinked and rubbed his eyes before looking back at Frisk and she smiled. "It's okay, Dunkle Sans," she said.

He smiled at her. "Not quite yet," he said, his grin growing mischievous as he caught her in his arms and brought her over to the couch and setting her down on it before his fingers began tickling her sides and stomach.

Frisk's giggles filled the living room before she managed to get away from him, running as he playfully chased after her. "I'm going to tickle, tickle, tickle that tummy, tummy, tummy!" He said teasingly, teleporting in front of her and catching her before teleporting back to the couch with her, gently pinning her down before lifting up her shirt just enough to reveal her stomach.

Grinning, he resumed tickling her and she burst out laughing, making Sans smile. "Man, I missed hearing you giggle and laugh," he said honestly as he let her have a bit of a breather.

Frisk caught her breath and went to sit up, but Sans playfully tickled her underarms, making her fall back onto the couch again in a fit of giggles before she suddenly felt him blow a big raspberry into her stomach and she squealed so loud Sans was certain he heard the window in the living room rattle, but he continued blowing raspberries into Frisk's stomach for another couple of minutes before hearing her giggles starting to become silent and he let her up, chuckling in amusement as she sat up and tried to catch her breath and brush her hair back from her face. "You looked _tickled pink,"_ he said teasingly, making her giggle again as he affectionately, but gently, nuzzled her nose with his own nose bone.

Frisk smiled and retuned the nose nuzzle before wrapping her arms around Sans' waist and he zipped her up in his hoodie, hugging her as she snuggled into his embrace. Her eyelids then drooped and she let out a yawn, rubbing her eyes. Sans smiled at that. "Go to sleep, kiddo," he encouraged gently. "I'm right here. You're back in my arms, baby bones."

The young girl smiled. Only Sans called her that affectionate nickname and she relaxed. "Night-night, Dunkle Sans," she said softly.

"Night-night, kiddo," he said softly, kissing her forehead affectionately. "I love you."

"Love you too," she whispered in return before they both fell asleep, peaceful dreams surrounding them in a comforting embrace.

* * *

 **I just love family moments with Frisk and the skeleton brothers. :)**

 **To the guest who requested this: I'm very sorry, but as I don't have a Tumblr account, I couldn't get ahold of the person who created Error!Sans to ask for their permission to borrow him for your other request story. I'm very sorry again.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
